fairly certain
by lovewillkillyou
Summary: cause maybe hes not perfect but she dosent want to admit that cause maybe hes perfect for her PLZ r&r SS UPDATED!3RD CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Cause maybe she doesn't want to admit that he's not perfect, because he's not but she thinks that maybes he's perfect for and that's why they have to end.

So when she goes to his house puts on a fake smile and asks Kirsten where he is she says "he's upstairs'"

And when she saw him lying on his bed it almost made her want to re think this whole thing. Almost.

And when he kisses her she knows she has to tell him cause she cant say goodbye without telling him.

"I love you" she says and she watches his whole face change and when he's about to say something back she kisses him again.

And she almost certain that he's going to say it back but there was a chance that he didn't , and whatever he said could make or brake her and she didn't like anyone having that kind of control over her

And when she stops kissing him and looks at him taking all his features in, she needed to remember every little detail of him because she couldn't bare the thought of making love with someone else and not picturing his face. So she gets her right index finger closes her eyes and goes over his whole face

His eyes, his mouth, his skin. Everything about him was perfect, even if he wasn't.

And when she walks out of his room and says goodbye she's fairly certain that he knows it forever, and that's why she cries when she hits the bottom step of his house , because he doesn't stop her, but then there a chance that he didn't know.


	2. goddbye again

It had been two weeks, two weeks of agonizing pain.

She watched him, regretting more then ever that she agreed to be friends with him. She saw him everyday and what was worse about that was the fact that little miss tinkle bitch was trying to get him .It was disgusting.

But soon it would be ok, soon she wouldn't have to see those chocolate eyes, those delicious curls, those pouted lips. She was leaving Newport, the best design she had ever made no dought about it.But it would be hard to say goodbye to him again, sometimes she thought that maybe she could write a letter, but that would be too cohenish ,she was going to tell him face to face .Closure was all she could hope for, even if it was a just a little bit .Because the hardest thing about saying goodbye to a person, is the fact that you know you'll never see them again. Even if he said "I'll keep in touch", "or I'll call you everyday". Soon their lives would be too hectic and they wouldn't have any time for one another. And he would have a girlfriend that wasn't afraid to love him.. But not thinking about that their was work to be done.

"Cohen I need to talk to you" she said stopping Anna in mid in her sentence.

He looked at her slightly confused but excused himself away from Anna anyway .Cause he would take any time of the day just to be with summer. Alone just him and her, she had been trying to dodge, him although it was a litttle hard because they had the same friends ,so she spoke to him when she had to but other then that its like he fell from the face of the earth.

"What up sum?" and he could see her wince slightly at that name, and it bought a little smile to his face, cause even though he hated to see summer in pain, he liked the fact that he himself could cause the pain to her. Even if she tried to hide he knew she still loved him. Space and time that's all she needed. And if he said that over in his head enough times hopefully he would believe it himself.

"I'm leaving"

And the words hit him like a thousand knives stabbing him in all directions.

"uhh..uh..what?" all the colour drained out of his face, he felt as if her was going to die.

"Im leaving" she said again but more forceful this time, a bit louder as if to say hurry up your wasting my time.

"no …I heard you…uh,. just… uh..uh.. why?" he couldn't find his breath.

"Daddy said its time for change and I totally believe him".God she sounded so fake.

He couldn't take it anymore so he just walked away.


	3. what dosent kill you only make you wanna

He could here his name being shouted. He could here her calling and cussing at him at the same time .Fucking bitch. He hated, no seriously hated her, like full on I want to stab that bitch hated her. How could she do this to him. Did he not mean anything to her?

Cause she meant the world to him. One day he was thinking about the future and all he could see was summer. Cause he knew that he could search the world to find out what life was about, and never figure it out if she wasn't bye his side.

That's what bothered him the most, he was only 18 he shouldn't be able to see what their children looked like, he shouldn't be able to see how big their wedding was, and yet and the same time couldn't not. it was like summer was engraved in his mind. He could feel his heart pounded a hundred miles an hour. What doesn't kill you only makes you want to die. He laughed at himself slightly amused at what he just thought, cause that was actually true, if summer wasn't killing him he only wanted to die more.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He could here the knocking on his bedroom door. The door opened before he could even respond

"What the hell was your problem Cohen.. You don't just walk away like that!"

She heard him grunt and stick his head further into the pillow .Oh he was asking for it now.

She was about to walk over to the bed when Seth all of sudden got a burst of confidence

"What the hell is my problem what the hell is your problem, just as soon as things get tough you run away!"

He face was so close to hers he could swear that she was breathing his breath.

"This isn't about me and you Seth! "

OH! If looks could kill.. She would be dead bye now.

"Oh ok so then what is it about then!"

And it was as if she lost her nerve like she lost her energy or something because he could see her stepping back slightly.

So he did the only thing that would stop her from going cause if summer was going out of his life forever he was going to make sure she remembered him. What doesn't kill you only makes you want to die


End file.
